An Encounter Between Wizards
by Kyer
Summary: Wizardmon encounters Piedmon in the woods while tracking Gatomon. Set before we ever see these digimon in the show. Somewhat Dark & Sexual Themes, but nothing explicit.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING! I *think* this is what is known as a 'lime' story. It contains a quantity of sexual references---not *explicit* but you definitely will not be wondering what is happening.  
To put it simply, this is an intimidation rape story by two digimon against a third. That means there is no violence other than the fact that the sex is not consensual. (Note that Kyer is NOT belittling the fact that rape of any sort is a despicable act of violence against another being. What I mean by "no violence" is that the victim is not knifed, bludgeoned, or otherwise suffering from severe physical injury on account of being attacked. That was probably as clear as mud, but please forgive… I've never done a rape story before.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What sort of structure was that?" the lone figure wondered as he peered through the trees at the silvery dome while carefully stepping around a sleeping wormmon. It was getting late in the day and he had started out early that morning. Fatigue was beginning to set in. Perhaps he should risk flying up and getting an aerial view of the thing before advancing any further. If it wasn't obviously inhabited by someone, he could use it as shelt--  
  
The first digimon---a grayish-blue skinned humanoid who was a Champion-level Data Wizard--- reeled back in shock as another digimon suddenly loomed over him like a praying mantis inspecting its prey, an oversized clawed hand knocking the Data's weapon out of his hand. Taken completely by surprise, the wizard stumbled backwards, then forward as he remembered the wormmon and overcompensated to avoid stepping on the digimon. Only the wormmon had mysteriously disappeared, startling him all over again.  
  
Wormmon didn't move that fast.  
  
Dead leaves crackled under soft boots as he sought to regain his balance on the uneven footing of the forest floor, nearly tripping over his Celestial Egg staff which had fallen near his feet.  
  
"And what manner of player is this who has stumbled out onto my playing boards?" the second digimon wondered aloud, obviously amused at the havoc he had wrought.  
  
The very tall, gangly being before the Champion held his aristocratic chin in one hand as he arrogantly studied the young wizard.  
  
The trespasser on his realm was approximately half his height and clad in a yellowish jumpsuit that abounded with zippers. Over that was a very short, open-style vest kept close to the ribs via two black bands. And over that was a dark, threadbare cloak with white runes sewn into the inner lining. A wide-brimmed witch's hat with a skull on the band and which had likewise seen better days completed the picture.  
  
For his part the Data was doing his own share of assessing.  
  
His ambusher was dressed in some sort of fancy court jester costume, with a mask that was black on one side and white on the other; a red heart emblazed upon the side. Frills of white flowed from the ends of his sleeves and encircled his neck. Yet despite the comical look of the mon, the other was not reassured. Resting crisscrossed fashion upon his back where two enormous swords---and they appeared very menacing indeed to the weary Champion.  
  
Only a Mega could handle the power of Trump Swords. And 'Mega' was a digivolving level two steps above that of his own.  
  
Even at his best, he was seriously 'outgunned' in this match.  
  
"Nothing to concern a powerful digimon such as yourself, lord, I assure you," Wizardmon quickly allowed his spine to bend in an apologetic bow. The staff he used to concentrate his energy attacks lay just inches from the toes of his boots, but the Data didn't dare attempt to retrieve it. He wasn't sure, but from the others features he was almost positive this was the most feared of the Dark Lords, the mighty Piedmon himself. The experienced Mega-level Wizard of the Virus-class was reputed to wield terrifying power and was extremely fickle on how he treated those he ran across. Sometimes he impressed them into his service, sometimes he killed them outright. Rarely did he ignore them altogether. So the tales went, and just now he didn't feel inclined to doubt them. Unless the fates decided to smile at him, Wizardmon knew he was one deleted digimon!  
  
Unfortunately for Wizardmon, the fates seemed more inclined to smirk than smile at him today.  
  
"A lovely line you recite; however, I don't recall asking to hear words of flattery..." The trump swords slashed downwards, trapping the hapless Wizardmon between their silvered flanks as they pierced the ground near his feet. With a flourish, the outlandishly attired Virus swept up the fallen staff and inspected it with a bored expression before tossing it back, sniffing disdainfully. "Did I?"  
  
"No, my lord," the magician answered with only a slight waver in his voice.  
  
"Mmm… Perhaps it has a brain after all," the Virus mused as if to himself, dusting off imaginary specks from his suit. "Well then, my diminuesque trespasser, what did I ask for?"  
  
Not normally one who let himself become intimidated, Wizardmon felt his mouth go dry as he risked a look into the hard mask covering the Dark Lord's face. Even colder eyes gleamed expectantly from behind the head gear. He coughed and swallowed, trying to get his voice to work again.  
  
Piedmon's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Do you require a cue card?" A white glove tightened on the hilt of the blade to Wizardmon's left side. "Perhaps one of my prompters here will help you to recall the script?"  
  
"You asked...."he began, then cleared his throat and began again, "Wizardmon. I am called Wizardmon, my lord."  
  
Mollified for the moment, the Dark Lord relaxed his grip on the weapon. "And what, pray tell, is a wizardmon?" he asked.  
  
"A Data, if you please, sire, not worthy of your time. I am merely a Champion-level wizard, Lord Piedmon."  
  
The harlequin's head tilted a little. "A wizard digimon, you say?"  
  
"That is correct, my lord." Wizardmon bowed again, thankful that his mouth and brain seemed to be back online again.  
  
"I've never seen your sort before. Your kind must be very rare."  
  
Wizardmon bit back a sigh. "So I am often told, my lord."  
  
"I've been watching you for a little time. What are you doing poking around my doorstep, little Wizardmon?" The Viral's hand caressed the hilt as he looked somewhat bored.  
  
"Nothing, great lord--- I mean, I didn't know it was your 'doorstep'. I was only heading northwards along the forest."  
  
"And what is there... northwards" Piedmon gestured rather offhandedly in that direction---"that so interests you?"  
  
"It was only a path chosen at random, my lord. I had no real destination in mind. My feet go where they go, and that is where I end up," Wizardmon lied. He wasn't about to tell the Mega the real reason for his being in the area: that he had been trailing a gatomon, when a kwagumon had attacked and caused him to lose track of her while he tried to evade the dangerous beast and simultaneously draw it away from the cat digimon.  
  
You see, recently, the white feline had saved his life when others hadn't even noticed he was dying. Then she'd introduced to him a new concept of thinking: that selfishness did not have to be the rule one lived by. Naturally, he was still rather skeptical and had refused her offer to join her in her task of putting together an army for someone called Myotismon. However, he had felt compelled to stay near her all the same---out of sight---but never too far away.  
  
Until now.  
  
Why had he not simply let the gatomon's kindness slip from his mind? Then he wouldn't be in this situation!  
  
Wizardmon was no coward, but neither did he see any reason for seeking out trouble. Trouble could get one's data blasted into its component particles and had the tendency to come of its own volition---so why add additional invites? And (in the wizard's experience), trouble usually came when mingling with other digimon in their towns---which was why he had skirted the last two Gatomon had visited. Now he wished he hadn't. The locals might have been able to warn him about the various menaces living in these woods.  
  
"Aah... a traveler of the world!" The Mega chuckled and clapped his hands together with all the enthusiasm of a toddler receiving a long-sought for toy. "A stalwart purveyor of the sights and sounds of our common heritage come to share what you've seen! A storyteller you are, then? Yes, you must have tales to spin---poetic words of wonder to amaze your audience? I wonder…" A pointed boot unexpectedly reared up and knocked the Data's wide-brimmed hat clean off his head, exposing the mop of blond hair underneath.  
  
"Hmm… Passably fair though a tad lacking in stature." Piedmon murmured under his breath as an art critic would when evaluating a sculpture. "Large, green eyes like fresh lilly pads… acceptable. And gold---even a muted gold---is always welcome."   
  
Wizardmon blinked rapidly as the glare from the setting sun unexpectedly struck his sensitive eyes. As if to compensate for the loss of his wide headgear, he hunched his shoulders so that the upswept collar of his cloak covered even more of his face then it already did.  
  
Why had the Mega done that?! Was this Dark Lord suffering from dementia----or was he just trying to taunt him? He ducked his chin further into the concealing collar of his cloak as he tried to calm his breathing. There was a reason he always wore so many layers of clothing even when under the hottest sun. Just the loss of his hat made him feel… smaller. Vulnerable. Exposed to criticizing eyes.  
  
"Not really. I try to avoid the kind of situations that make for good storytelling, my lord. I am only a passive digimon who is not interested in a fight. If you will allow, I would like to be on my way, for the hour is getting late." He looked back longingly at his fallen hat, avoiding the other's reddish eyes. That is... with your permission?"  
  
Chuckling, Piedmon reached down himself to pluck up the ragged hat and set it haphazardly on the other's head. "I do believe you are being modest. Yes, I think that is it. Your eyes hold more than your mouth is telling. And I simply will not hear of your leaving so soon! What sort of host would I be to let a weary traveler come and go without offering him a place to rest?"  
  
"My lo--"  
  
"Yes, correct--- your *lord*," the clown said with smug satisfaction. "I think we've established our positions already. I am the great director of Life's play: Lord Piedmon. You are the lowly neophyte actor: Wizardmon. As such you wouldn't want to turn your nose up at my supremely gracious offer, would you? It would be"---the voice lowered threateningly to a timber not unlike that of a rattlesnake's hiss---"as a slap to my face."  
  
"That would not be my intention, my Lord," Wizardmon agreed, cursing those smirking fates. He had no wish to spend time in the close company of anyone save maybe the feline. He certainly had no taste for being under the 'care' of an off-kilter Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the Mega was making it quite clear that not acquiescing to the offer would entail suffering dire consequences so he quietly bowed his head in submission.  
  
"Well then, come along---step lively! Don't forget to bring your cute little baton, now!"  
  
Quickly retrieving his staff, the magician allowed himself to be herded like a wayward sheep behind his lanky shepherd; not liking it one bit but unwilling to argue with the stronger monster.  
  
They entered into the stone building and the clown digimon guided him to a descending flight of stairs. Dark shadows danced along the stonework from the light sconces that graced the walls. Gently but firmly, he was encouraged to take step after step downwards.  
  
Wizardmon was staying close to the vertical stones, his attention focused on the Mega just a step behind him. It was thus that he failed to register that one of the dark shadows at the end of the staircase was not a shadow at all until he felt the pressure of an arm encircling his chest.  
  
Ah?!  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a wizardmon, my dear," Piedmon answered, unconcerned by the intrusion. "Possibly one of a kind, so do not bruise it."  
  
"Oh, how nice," a feminine voice whispered near his ear, making the Data shift uncomfortably. Breath warmed the pointed tip as it brushed against it. "I do adore exotic things... It's been so long since I've had something original to amuse myself with." Nimble fingers glided between the fabric of his cloak and vest, finding and then feeling along the clasps that kept both secured to their owner.  
  
Wizardmon stiffened as he felt first one then the other of the vest's twin bands that kept the article closed around his torso come undone under the insistence of the inquisitive digits. The same fingers then moved upward, tracing along the metal path of the zipper that ran down his jumpsuit from collar bone to some hidden spot between the legs. Under the skull-shaped clasp of his cloak, they came across the zipper's tag and grasped it firmly. "And it has so many delightful accessories to explore, too."  
  
No!  
  
Alarmed, Wizardmon yanked the hands off of himself, body instinctively readying itself for flight into the air as he twisted around.  
  
His assaulter was a demon woman dressed all in black with white hair that flowed down to her waist. Chains encircled her body, though she wore them as if they were favored accessories. Like him, her face was obscured by cloth, albeit in her case the item doing the concealing was a close fitting cap instead of hat and cowl. Also akin to his were two scarlet, slanted eyes cut into the knee of her suit. But where the Data's seemed to be giving warning to stay away, hers appeared to say that they'd marked you down as potential prey. And their own eyes? Unlike the wizard's gentle green, the demon womon's true eyes shone a similar hellish red to match her clothing's. Though not as tall as her master, she was still well over the wizard's height.  
  
This must be, the wizard decided, Piedmon's consort, the Lady Devimon whose name he'd only heard spoken of in hesitant whispers, renowned for her cruelty towards inferior digimon.  
  
Wizardmon felt his heart race even more---even imagining he could hear his knee zipper chattering with fear. He had to get away! Unfortunately, both ends of the stairs were blocked and the ceiling scarcely higher than the clown's head, there was simply nowhere for him to fly to. At any rate the point was moot; before his boots left the steps a pair of deceptively delicate looking hands clamped down on his shoulders, practically engulfing the moderately sized Champion in the soft white leather.  
  
He was going nowhere.   
  
"Lady Devimon is jesting with you, Wizardmon," the harlequin giggled. "She knows better than to play with my guests without asking permission first."  
  
"Of the guest's or yours?" the magician blurted out unthinkingly, too unnerved to even bother being tactful. He had occasionally tended to assault victims before---for pay---and the rape victims had been the most traumatized. He had no desire to join their ranks. Escaping from something similar was why he'd become a wanderer in the first place.  
  
"Why, mine of course." Piedmon grinned like a cat that had caught a mouse. "Won't you allow her to take your cloak and vest? There is a nice fire going in the basement room--- you'll find the temperature more comfortable without those extra layers."  
  
"No! I-I prefer to keep them on---thank you." Clumsy fingers hastened to refasten the vest and pull the cloak tighter against himself as if it was a magical shield that could save him from harm.  
  
If only it was!  
  
"So jumpy you are!" Piedmon observed with a giggle. "One would think that you didn't like my company. Fortunately for you, I understand that your attitude is merely a result of fatigue from your journey. That, we must remedy." He turned to the waiting Lady Devimon. "Have the servants come to prepare the spare room for our guest."  
  
"But my lord---" The dark angel gestured at the wizard.  
  
"Later, my dear Lady Devimon, later. Can't you see that the poor mon is faltering on his feet? There will be plenty of time for us to… get to know him better."  
  
Sulkily, the demoness bowed to her Lord and departed up the stairs, but not without leaving a few bats---some of her many servants---to flitter in her place. Piedmon snickered when he saw the red-eyed creatures had been left behind---his mistress' spies had not been what he had meant and she knew it! However, he said nothing, looking more amused than annoyed. The wench could always pay for her willfulness later.  
  
-------------------------------------  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

BTW, this fic is dedicated to Melanie as a thank you for Wizardmon drawings shared! :)  
Glad you enjoyed it, Melanie! But don't expect me to do this sort of thing again any time soon!  
================================================================================================  
Again Wizardmon found himself being guided against his will further into the building's depths until at last they came to what seemed to be his host's destination.   
  
"You must be weary of being in those dirty clothes. Why don't you refresh yourself before going to bed? I'll have the servants clean your things while you sleep," the Mega offered as he ushered his guest through the door along with the bats before closing the door behind the wary Champion.  
  
A large room met Wizardmon's eyes, its features revealed by the flickering light from more wall scones---and the promised fireplace. The décor was both spartan in the amount of furniture within and decadent in the luxury of what was there. An ornate armoire and an enormous canopy bed dominated one side, wooden sentries silently presiding over the charcoal-grey marble floor with its profusion of luxurious looking fur rugs. A spa lined with ebony granite gurgled in one corner.  
  
And it wasn't empty.  
  
The Data gave a startled yelp.  
  
An alabaster-skinned beauty was waiting for him, bare save for the moving water and snowy white hair flowing immodestly over her shoulders. A pink tongue slowly licked over delicate fangs as she smiled at the flustered mon.  
  
"What took you so long? I'm afraid the water has cooled a tiny bit, but I'm sure that between the two of us we could warm it up again very fast."  
  
Blushing furiously, Wizardmon hastily lowered his gaze until it was fastened upon his own booted feet. He'd never seen any womon without her coverings before---let alone one as beautiful as this. Very nervous, the Data racked his mind for something to say, but what was the proper etiquette for such a situation? How to politely turn down a Mega lord's sultry womon who was trying to seduce you was not a topic that had ever come up while in the company of other digimon!  
  
He was ready to bolt out of the room when it opened to reveal Lord Piedmon, swords held at the ready. When the Dark Lord saw who it was that had so startled the young adult, he put the weapons back into their scabbards.  
  
"Lady Devimon…" Piedmon sighed as the spa's occupant languidly rested her arms against the side of the tub. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"You didn't specify which room you were taking him to, my lord." She smiled winningly as her bats landed around her on the tile. "Can I help it if I guessed wrong?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that we had acquired a *second* spare bedroom that any such clarification would be needed." The frown disappeared. "You realize you will have to be punished?"  
  
Lady Devimon smirked as she saucily rubbed a cheek against the cold granite of the tub, disturbing her bats, which flew up to perch upon the bed posts. "Are you going to spank me?"  
  
"And if I awarded that honor to our guest?"  
  
Wizardmon's eyes went wide as he caught a glimmer of anticipation in the Viral womon's thoughts.  
  
"Whaa? I couldn't do such a thing!" he choked.  
  
"Of course you could," Piedmon assured him, laughing. "And knowing Lady Devimon, she'd enjoy every minute---which wouldn't make for much of a punishment I suppose. I should really think of something more suitable. But in the meantime, your bath awaits you. And I'm sure the water is pleasantly warmed?" He winked at his consort.  
  
Lady Devimon snickered quietly, slowly running one hand over her breasts, making her thoughts quite plain to read even to one without the Data's ability. "Absolutely, sire. Have I ever been derelict in my duties?"  
  
"You are a wonder of reliability," Piedmon smiled, flashing her his white teeth in a way that let her know that he had suspected she'd pull such a stunt. "And predictability."  
  
The demoness pretended to take offense at the last remark. "The water is cooling," she pouted.  
  
"A calamity of tragic proportions if it be allowed to continue." The Mega lord gave the Champion an impatient look.  
  
"I-" Wizardmon began, mindlessly floating backwards towards the exit. Piedmon blocked his escape.  
  
"Come now, into the bath. You wouldn't want to soil your hosts' spare bedchamber."  
  
"Road dust is notoriously bad for fabrics," the demoness added, lazily caressing a tile with one finger.  
  
Wizardmon gulped. "Actually, sire, with all respect, I really would prefer to sleep outside. Your generosity towards my humble self is far more than I am worth and-"  
  
A few of the slender fingers encircled his throat, cutting off his air for a few terrifying moments.  
  
"There you go, treading the fine line of insulting my---and now Lady's Devimon's hospitality. Why, you haven't even removed your hat like a gentleman should in the presence of a lady." Piedmon gave a mock sigh as he theatrically moaned, letting up the pressure on the Champion's throat. "What has become of the good manners amongst the lower digimon?" he asked as he swept off the witch-style hat and tossed it to the floor. "There. That's better."  
  
There was the sound of sloshing water as Lady Devimon left the spa and stepped towards them, unconcernedly dripping perfumed water on the rugs as she drew closer.  
  
"Oh, I agree… much better. Tantalizingly so."  
  
Wizardmon shrunk down into his suit again, making Lady Devimon chuckle at the sight of nothing but blonde hair sitting above the purple cowl.  
  
"Oh, Lord Piedmon---it seems that a wizardmon is related to a tortoismon---- look at how it tries to hide in its 'shell'! That is so cute..." She ran her hand atop the magician's scalp and down to his chin, prodding it upwards, feeling him shudder under her touch while resisting the silent command to lift his head.  
  
"Come, little mon," she urged in a prattling voice. "Open up and let me see those pretty jade spheres of yours." She gave her lord a predatory look when the wizard continued to keep his head down and his eyes tightly shut. "Why, I do believe it's shy. My lord, we must do something about that."  
  
"A disability," the Mega concurred as he admired his consort's glistening form, "one that may stump its continued existence. As responsible citizens of Digital World, I suppose it does behoove me to help insure the survival of endangered types. Help it to 'adapt' to its environment as it were."  
  
"Please, just let me go," Wizardmon's muffled voice entreated them.  
  
His request was ignored.  
  
"You are so altruistic, my lord. And compassionate to the little ones." The demoness fawned over her master as she tried to keep a straight face. Embarrassing this uncommonly prudish digimon was proving to be such delightful fun! "I must admit your words stir a like passion within me. May I help in this endeavor, my lord?" she asked, drawing a wet finger along the edges of the wizard's pointed ear.  
  
"Of course, my dear," Piedmon smirked at her, enjoying their mutual play acting. She was so good at ad libbing. "However, we should take it slowly. After all, we wouldn't want to scare it into deletion. That would turn this into a tragic play and I think we both agree the plot wants to go in another direction. Remember what happened with the Gotsumon? Can you refrain from becoming emotionally attached as you did with it?"  
  
"Yes… that did get rather 'rocky' toward the end, didn't it? Poor Rookie went all to pieces in my hands. But I promise to behave myself this time," the demoness purred.  
  
Piedmon smiled. "You've convinced me, my dear. Now, shall we get to the business at hand? Our newest arrival is not getting any cleaner and I'm sure he is anxious to get under the bedcovers for his rest."  
  
They both looked down greedily upon the trembling Data digimon in their grasp.  
  
Wizardmon promptly fainted.  
  
"Oh dear," Piedmon chuckled as he held upright the limp digimon, "It seems we've overplayed our scenery chewing a trifle."  
  
=================  
  
Waking from sleep, Wizardmon stretched his sore muscles---and realized that instead of being upon gathered layers of forest leaves, he was lying on top of a real bed. A bed like none he'd ever slept on before. He imagined that he could comfortably lay upon such a surface for the rest of his life; it felt so soft and plushy underneath and silky on top!  
  
The Data frowned.  
  
Hold on…  
  
He'd never been *allowed* onto such a bed before.  
  
Where the heck was he?!  
  
And then it all came crashing back: how he'd been tailing Gatomon when he'd run into the Mega Dark Lord Piedmon and been forced into his home. The encounter with Lady Devimon and…  
  
He must have fainted and been put in the bed by them while unconscious.  
  
And if they'd put him…  
  
Wizardmon sneaked a peek under the covers and made a choking noise. He hurriedly brought the black satin sheet back down.  
  
Oh, bios, bios, bios, bios! No wonder the bed felt so silky.  
  
Only now he wasn't enjoying its sumptuous feel at all!  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, Wizardmon---this is no time to start hyperventilating!" he told himself. He took a few deep breaths and considered this new development and what it might mean.  
  
He'd fainted. They must have undressed him and placed him here to sleep. So… now they knew his secret: they'd seen the pale scars that shone across his grey-blue skin; the ugly stitches which hampered his mouth.  
  
Permanent reminders of his servitude under…  
  
But he couldn't dwell on that now, Wizardmon thought as he scooted into a sitting position and looked about for his clothes. Whatever the reason he was still here, it was high time he got away! Although there was the niggling question as to why he'd been left in Piedmon's abode if they'd seen the reality of his body.  
  
Surely they'd have thrown such an ugly digimon out into the night instead of keeping him?  
  
And in a luxurious bed to boot?  
  
At least he felt okay. He wasn't… sore… anywhere. Apparently they'd chosen to forebear to do anything besides raping his dignity.  
  
So far.  
  
Wrapping the sheet around himself like a hooded cape, Wizardmon got out of the bed and started searching for his clothes with even more earnestness than before; but to his dismay still couldn't find them. Bracing himself, the mage laid his hand on the doorknob and gave the unwieldy device a twist.  
  
Locked.  
  
Not terribly surprising he supposed since he had been brought here against his will.  
  
And the more he thought about that and everything else the angrier he became.  
  
How dare they?!  
  
Which he knew was absolutely ridiculous---they dared because they could and knew that a lone Champion could do little in protest but annoy an ancient Mega and his chosen Ultimate before they blasted him into data motes.  
  
The massive doorknob moved under his hand and it was a second before the Data realized it hadn't been by his hand. Hurriedly wrapping the sheet even tighter around himself, he floated back just in time to avoid Piedmon as the jester wizard strode in.  
  
"Ahhh, you're awake--- and looking much more perky. Lady Devimon will be pleased. She was afraid that you might sleep the entire morning away, so exhausted you were last night." Grinning, Piedmon allowed, "I swear a rampaging herd of Mammothmon could have crashed into this room and you wouldn't have noticed. Did you find the bed to your liking?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
TBC 


	3. Part 3 End & Story Notes

Wizardmon blinked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Bed? He asked, and then glared at the Mega, better sense taking flight as his indignation boiled over. "Bed! Where are my clothes-?!"  
  
"That I promised to have cleaned for you?" Piedmon's grin grew wider as he 'finished' his guest's sentence for him. He made a grand gesture and a pile of neatly followed purple and yellow garments appeared in his arms. "Why, they are right here. No need to get upset." Seeing the other's grim face, he chuckled, "Still feeling feisty even after your rest, are you? Perhaps the heaviness of a full stomach will have an inverted reaction and lighten your mood. Breakfast is waiting for us in the dining room."  
  
Wizardmon waited, but the Mega made no move. Finally, he asked if Piedmon would allow him to get dressed before he left the room.  
  
"Well, I hardly think it necessary… you wear basic black quite well," the Mega smirked. "However, I suppose in the interest of preventing the appearance of food stains on the good linens…" he dropped the pile into Wizardmon's arms, and then leaned back against the door.  
  
"Where are my cloak, vest, and hat?" he asked, clutching the coverall, boots, and gloves possessively.  
  
"You will not need those to dine. Breakfast is an informal affair here."  
  
Feeling awkward, again Wizardmon waited for the Mega to leave.  
  
"I thought you wanted to get dressed?" Piedmon reminded him.  
  
"I do."  
  
Tapping his chin with one finger, the Viral mockingly asked, "Truly? Oh, I see… And since you're actions are belying your words, I might hazard that it is my presence that is deterring your change of costume? Then I must needs put your mind at ease"---he leaned over to cup the bluish chin in his hand----" for you have nothing hidden under that sheet that I have not seen, so there is no need to be shy."  
  
No one ever accused a Dark Lord of having tact, Wizardmon thought as his skin flushed with blood. Wordlessly, he turned his back---and using the sheet to spoil the Mega's view---quickly stepped into his jumpsuit, shrugging it on. "What is it you want from me?" he asked bitterly as he zipped it all the way up. "Why am I being kept here if you know… seen…" the rest of the sentence log jammed in his throat.  
  
"Breakfast is waiting."  
  
"I'm not hungry," the smaller mage lied.  
  
Piedmon laughed. "Digimon are always hungry for one thing or another."  
  
Getting a grip on his emotions, Wizardmon decided it couldn't be any worse for him to voice what he really wanted to know. "And what is it that you hunger for from me?"  
  
"Why, nothing---and everything," Piedmon unhelpfully supplied. "You are my invited guest. Now come, I happen to know that our cook has surpassed himself this time: the soufflés are done to perfection!"  
  
(Later, at the dining table…)  
  
Wizardmon was seated between the two as the different courses were brought out. He ignored the soufflé and sausages, but did partake of the fresh fruits and toast even though he'd truly lost his appetite now when he was flanked between the powerful Virals. However, he thought it prudent to not only to humor his hosts, but to keep his energy reserves up, so he ate what his principles would allow.  
  
"You have not touched the main course," Lady Devimon noted as the last one was being served. "Is it not to your liking?"  
  
"I prefer the other items. They are very good," Wizardmon said truthfully. Indeed, what he had eaten could be described as nothing less. A pity the atmosphere was not as pleasant as the food.  
  
"Only the fruits and vegetables?" Piedmon wondered as he eyed the Data's plate. "Are you ill?"  
  
"Your pardon, Lady, Lord; but I do not care to consume things that once had the power to dream. You see, I tend to empathize with their current circumstances and it ruins my appetite." Realizing that his sarcasm was showing through, he tempered the statement with a smile.  
  
"How remarkable," Lord Piedmon said, still acting the tolerant host. "Not that I agree of course, but I find the idea quite fascinating. Don't you, Lady Devimon."  
  
"I find everything about our guest… fascinating," the dark womon avowed. She reached over for one of Wizardmon's sausages sitting abandoned on its plate and sucked on its end before biting down slowly into the roasted flesh. "Like the way you eat… it's so unusual. I don't believe I've seen the like."  
  
"We each have our unique qualities, Lady," Wizardmon said as he politely lowered his head so as to discreetly cleaning his stitches as best he could with his tongue. Later, when he was alone, he'd do a better job with a small brush he kept for just that purpose. Now, he symbolically touched his napkin to his chin in order indicate he was done with the morning's repast. "Mine are not all that remarkable. If I may be excused from your table...? I must-"  
  
A wet tongue poked inside the pointed cup of his right ear, completely filling that aural cavity.  
  
Wizardmon would have jumped right out of his seat, save for the pair of hands that kept him firmly in place. He could only gasp helplessly as his left ear was also attacked via an engulfing mouth that sucked on it like it was a popsicle.  
  
The mouth retreated slowly, Lady Devimon whispering into the glistening orifice, "Whatever business you have will have to wait until after dessert."  
  
"I-I'm full," Wizardmon stuttered in his shock. "I d-don't need d-dessert."  
  
Both Virals chuckled wickedly, Piedmon retracting his tongue.  
  
"Oh, there's always room for dessert, my dear Data. I assure you that you have not even begun to feel 'full'. But you will." Piedmon grinned. "I'm going to show you exactly what being 'full' really means."  
  
"But I'm ugly!" Wizardmon practically screamed. "Why me?!"  
  
"'Ugly' is such a harsh word. I prefer 'exotic'," Lady Devimon purred into his ear, engulfing it once more as her hands found the jumpsuit's main zipper tag and pulled it down a little... then a little more.  
  
Wizardmon felt a warm sensation sliding down his chest and past his abdomen, some oblong object leaving an oily trail in its wake. He could see the small bump it made in his jumpsuit as it continued its journey southwards, finally forced to a stop virtue of the chair.  
  
Right between his legs.  
  
"Oops. I seem to have dropped my sausage. And I do so love sausage."  
  
"Then by all means, retrieve it my dear," Lord Piedmon smiled. If you're sure where it is?"  
  
"Pretty sure, my Lord."  
  
A large black gloved hand rested upon Wizardmon's lap, talon-like fingers bunching close to rub it lightly. The action forced the end of the sausage against his crotch, which was beginning to tingle strangely from the unusual friction. He shifted uncomfortably as that part of his body seemed to gather to itself an inordinate share of his body heat. And the mild tingle was fast changing into an annoying itch that yearned for a good scratch!  
  
Lady Devimon unzipped his suit even more, inserting her smaller hand and reaching down, the weight of her appendage forcing the zipper to give way before it. Wizardmon struggled against the invasion, but it was no use.   
  
"Oh, I found it! And it feels so nice and warm. I do believe our guest is keeping it hot for me," Lady Devimon grinned.  
  
"How kind of him," Piedmon smiled back.  
  
She pretended to fumble around for a better grip on the sweet meat, managing to scratch the hot raised mound of flesh the sausage was resting against with each move. As the Champion clutched the edge of the table, he found to his embarrassment that he couldn't stop himself from uttering soft grunts of pleasure as the fierce itch that had been growing was soothed. However, the instant she grabbed the sausage and removed it from his clothing, the burning itch started up just as bad as before. He half wished she hadn't found it so quickly---then grimaced at the thought.  
  
What was going on? He'd never suffered a reaction like this in his life!  
  
"Is something the matter, Wizardmon?" Piedmon asked. "You look a bit… hot."  
  
"I think I might be allergic to something on that sausage," the mage shuddered, feeling the heat emanating from his swollen groin sweep over the rest of him in a wave. When it was gone he felt chilled---except for where the heat was still going strong. Gods, but he felt so very strange---like he'd been drugged!  
  
Wizardmon groaned as he was lifted from his seat and swiftly carried back to 'his' bedroom, the movements causing the fabric of his suit to rub against his irritated crotch---a sensation that was both painful and unexplainably wonderful at the same time.  
  
Foggily, he muttered a protest as he was stood upon a small end table, the open jumpsuit sliding off his slight frame with only a little assistance from those hands that were keeping him upright.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Gods---was that his voice? He sounded like he was half asleep!  
  
"Oh, just a little sedative for up here"---fingers ran through his scalp to travel languidly down his ponytail and back---"and a stimulant for down here," Piedmon chuckled as he inserted one hand between the wizard's legs to spread them a little and nudge the growing groin pouch from behind. "You were so nervous before---a virgin we gathered----so we thought this way would work to make you more amiable to our ministrations."  
  
"Daemon would be very upset with us if we damaged his property," Lady Devimon added just before she applied a course tongue to his groin, licking the dimpled seam that had appeared in the engorged flesh.  
  
Daemon! From somewhere in his disengaged mind, alarm bells went off in Wizardmon's head. How did they know that he'd belonged to--?  
  
And then his groin seemed to explode from within, his thoughts blasted with it as his mind echoed in empathy. When the bright flashes left his vision, he stared down at himself in mute shock, lungs gasping for air.  
  
Had he digivolved again? It didn't feel like it---yet how to explain that new shape that had formed between his legs?  
  
And then Lady Devimon claimed it and he lost all conscious thought to anything but pleasure.  
  
********************  
(Later)  
  
"You've chosen to abandon a tenacious master, Wizardmon. Daemon will not give up on getting you back no matter how long you run. However, if you are determined to evade him for awhile longer, I suggest you seek refuge with a digimon who can rival him in power."  
  
"You, you mean?" Wizardmon snorted, but not in utter derision. Although he did not approve of the way he'd been forcibly abducted, he was relieved to still be alive and in one piece. And the experience had not been totally… unpleasant. Oh, it had still been a rape---but when you figured that the rapists were a Viral Mega and an Ultimate who thought they were entitled to every liberty---he'd been treated very well.  
  
Piedmon considered the smaller wizard as they walked outside the Mega's home. "I have enough servants. As fun as you have been, I have other things I'd rather do as start a turf war with Daemon. However, there is a digimon who would not mind irking that baka. Perhaps you've heard of him? He is called Myotismon."  
  
Myotismon? That was who the gatomon worked for!  
  
"I have heard of him. But he is a v---" Wizardmon stopped himself before he said 'viral'. Just because Piedmon had taken a liking to him did not mean he was safe from the clown's wrath should he become offended. "---vampire digimon, isn't he?"  
  
"Indeed. And you would be wise to seek him out for employment for he protects those that he claims with an iron fist. Of course," Piedmon chuckled, "he's just as prone to squash his followers with that same fist if they disappoint him."  
  
"He does?" Wizardmon gulped, automatically thinking of Gatomon. The thought of her getting hurt made him feel sick in his heart. Sincere or not, she had saved his life back there in the Gazimon town.  
  
"You had best be off. I will convey your regrets to Lady Devimon."  
  
The Champion nodded thoughtfully as he looked down the northwards path indicated. "Thank you, Lord Piedmon."  
  
Hearing the sincerity behind the statement, the Dark Lord cocked an eyebrow. "Gratitude for introducing you to physical delights?"  
  
"For not deleting me!"  
  
"Go." Piedmon laughed. "And this time try to stay away from ornery kwagumon."  
  
  
(Inside the Mega's home a short time afterwards.)  
  
"Well?" asked someone from where they were standing in the shadows.  
  
"My Lord says he listened. Whether he accepts it is not my business."  
  
"Of course," said the new voice agreed matter-of-factly.  
  
The speaker then moved out into the light, revealing a short animal digimon with white fur.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Devimon, for doing this."  
  
"Believe me, little one, it was my unexpected pleasure---quite literally. I recommend that if you succeed in getting that one in your claws you hold on tight."  
  
"This was purely for Myotismon's cause!" the shorter female hissed.  
  
"Of course it was," the demoness mockingly soothed. "Which was why you were watching us so avidly."  
  
The animal turned away to hide her blush.  
  
"I'd better be going as well. After all, I have to let him 'catch up' to me, don't I?"  
  
"Yes… Good hunting, Gatomon. Give our regards to your master."  
  
Gatomon bowed in acknowledgment, and then bounded off into the forest---northbound.  
  
End  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Notes: Why this story?  
  
I was thinking of what Wizardmon was doing before we saw him with Myotismon's army and the thought occurred to me that the mage did not seem the type to accept atypical behavior at face value. He was by his own admission voluntarily alone and hard hearted before he met Gatomon. Even considering that she saved his life, it must have been pretty difficult to readily accept that it had been an altruistic act on her part. I think that at first he was intrigued by her---yet wary still that it might after all be a trick.  
  
And then it hit…  
  
What if it was---partially---a trick?  
  
Gatomon:  
I don't think that Gatomon planned beforehand to reveal her past to him. It's possible that was a slip on her part because beneath the hard exterior imposed on her by Myotismon she really was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. And lo, here was a quiet, seemingly passive listener who was also strong enough to have survived for some time on his own.  
  
He must have seemed like a gift (if you'll excuse the expression *grin*) dropped from Above.  
  
Remember, she was still working for Myotismon, probably with standing orders to recruit likely soldiers for his army. And in the series Gatomon was arguably the 'bossiest' of the chosen digimon. That was a natural part of her personality.  
  
1.Gatomon wished for a loyal 'confidant'.  
2. She need to gather soldiers to stay within Myotismon's good graces.  
  
Putting those two needs together it is very possible that she tried to make sure Wizardmon voluntarily joining her.  
  
  
Piedmon & Lady Devimon:   
Just what were those two doing before the Dark Lord Saga began?  
  
I pictured them as fairly newly digivolved into their Mega and Ultimate forms; still building the foundation of the power base that they would have centuries later after the first Digidestined kids defeated VenomMyotismon in Season One.  
  
They would surely be aware of the existence of both Myotismon and Daemon; not by any means buddies, but perhaps keeping tabs and lines of communication open between them. After all, there was this threat of 'Destined' do-gooders out there!  
  
Wizardmon:  
Why was he traveling alone? Why was he hard hearted? Why did he keep his most of his body covered so? He seemed accustomed to being around evil characters and wasn't afraid of them, but neither did he seem to really belong within their group.  
  
Wizardmon seemed to be one of those who prefer to observe than participate directly.  
Quiet and unassuming, he took hits without complaint as if he'd done that all his life. Yet he had his pride too, as notice his embarrassed tone when answering Gatomon after his attack on Myotismon in his chamber failed miserably and she asked him if he was hurt.  
  
And he was very loyal to those he gave his heart to.  
  
I chose to put this altogether when creating a past for him as so:  
  
Wizardmon had been a treasured 'possession' of an evil and harsh Digimon to whom he'd had a perverse loyalty to. This digimon caused or made him believe that he was disfigured in order to keep him close. (I chose Daemon for this.)  
For some reason that loyalty was broken and Wizardmon ran away from Daemon. Probably constantly afraid and wary of being caught, he viewed other digimon with a jaundiced eye, seeing the bad in them more easily than the good.  
  
But he wasn't evil himself and yearned for someone or something he could give his loyalty to, because beings like that *need* something to believe in.  
  
For better or worse, that someone turned out to be Gatomon.  
  
(Yes, I am writing all this up into another fanfic.)  
  
Now, if you don't want to review the story itself---and God knows so far nobody has…*sigh*---will you at least give me your thoughts on the above ideas? One of them? Okay?  
  
Comments are the only form of pay we fanfic writers get, you know.  
**********************************************************  



End file.
